


Don’t Look (They Are)

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Haikyuu!! Fics Served Hot [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Misgendering, Recovery, Social Anxiety, Surgery, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, Trans surgery tho and it’s not described heavily, after the surgery but nothing else other than maybe a volleyball injury, bro trans kenma makes so much sense, i live off it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Kenma’s always known that the reflection he saw in the mirror was wrong. He wasn’t a girl.At least, inside he wasn’t. He’s just trying to be accepted now, and thankfully Kuroo’s with him on this one.OR: Kozume’s journey transitioning ftm
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Fics Served Hot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don’t Look (They Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Bro(sis/sibling if you aren’t comfortable with the male connotations bro has) I came up with this while hanging out with one of my friends and I wrote it down almost instantly since she was was watching Eret’s strawberry dress clip.

Kozume stared down, looking at the mirror. Brown hair that was dyed blond at the tips tumbled over a wiry frame. And frankly, based off of the other student’s whispers, it was something to be jealous of.

But…

Staring at the person in the mirror, Kozume _knew_ that wasn’t him. He hated them, because of how they looked, how everyone saw them.

The girl in the mirror _wasn’t_ Kozume, and he knew it. That long, dyed hair that tumbled over a curvy frame wasn’t _him_ , and he’d known it for a while.

He hated the way his classmates looked at him, the things they said about him when he wasn’t around.

Kuroo was the only friend he’d told about him, and he was so nervous about it.

Kuroo, however, just smiled at him and said he was perfectly valid. That _he_ , Kozume Kenma, (the name he’d picked out) was not a freak. 

Kuroo then said that he’d be so excited to have him on his team in the future. 

_That’s right…_

Kuroo had always talked about how it was unfair he’d have to play on girls’ teams, rather than his. How Kozume could bring his team together.

Kenma decided to subtly test his parents on their acceptance.

“Hey, Ma, did you hear about Brendon Urie? He came out as pansexual.” He said, eyes carefully scanning their face for any hint of malice.

“Really? That’s great for him! You know, it takes a lot of confidence to do that,” she said, a soft smile on her face. “You know, I had a friend. His parents didn’t believe he was gay, and it was just a phase, so they set him up on a date with a girl. He didn’t show up, and they kicked him out. He had the courage to do it though, and my parents gave him a place to stay after they called the cops.”

“Yeah. I’m glad he was able to do it.” Kenma said softly. _Unlike me..._

* * *

He did it. He actually did it.

He laughed, not sure what emotion caused it. The sharp feeling in his gut about throwing up was disappearing, and he was slowly relaxing.

His parents had accepted him. They’d try to use his proper name and pronouns, but it’s take a while.

They also said, for summer break, they’d get him transitional surgery and T shots.

He was thankful for it. Kuroo had offered to go and comfort him while he told them, but he knew they’d interpret that the wrong way.

Which, for the record, he didn’t think of Kuroo, like that, Kuroo was like a brother to him. 

He knew he liked guys though, he just hadn’t found the right one.

It’s only a matter of time, though. He’d find someone. He’d find The One, and maybe…

Just maybe, he’d share some interests with him. Perhaps he’d like volleyball, or maybe he’d like games like Kenma.

It couldn’t hurt to romanticize it, so long as he didn’t get his expectations too high with the ideal man. Maybe… brown eyes. 

Yeah. Brown eyes. That’d be nice.

* * *

Kenma stared at the mirror. 

He knew it was bad for him to focus on it. After all, it’d be a few weeks until he’d get his surgery. But…

The curves, the smoothed features… 

Everything about his body disgusted him, and he couldn’t wait for those weeks to pass.

He’d noticed one guy specifically take a notice of him, however. He wasn’t Kenma’s type though, and honestly…

He seemed like a rather disgusting guy. Always trying to get girls alone, and in Kenma’s case a guy, even if he didn’t know.

His name was Tori-something or other. The geta made a clipping sound whenever he walked by, and that’s how Kenma knew to avoid him.

He couldn’t wait until he switched, until his body matched his mind, until he was himself.

Until he was Kenma, and Koruma.

Until he could play on a team with Kuroo.

Until disgusting guys like Toritsuka stopped hitting on him. 

Until he was a boy.

* * *

Kenma frowned, asking for a glass of water. His throat was dry, and he was sitting his bed scrolling through his phone. Kuroo had sent him funny pictures of their classmates and some cat pictures, which made him smile, and when he did laugh his chest ended up hurting.

He did it, though. He had two new scars on his chest, both parallel. 

He had cried when he saw it. Not sad, but happy, because he felt it before he saw it. He felt the weight off his chest, and he’d been in disbelief when he saw it.

He’d gotten the week off to relax, as the pains of moving were enough. The doctors were worried he’d tear his stitches as well, so his parents had moved a TV into his room and placed his favorite mangas on his nightstand.

Kozume smiled softly. His parents were sternest accepting of him. He’d heard how for some people, their parents had just ignored the whole thing and refused to use their pronouns or name, and Kenma’s heart went out to them.

No one should be treated like that simply because they were put in the wrong body.

Kenna sighed as he reread the page of his favorite _Jump!_ manga, realizing he’d zoned out.

Mochi jumped onto his lap, and Kenma stroked her speckled fur, with a soft smile. 

His mom returned with a glass, and Kenma swallowed it greedily, sending a quick thanks to her for being a god send.

* * *

Mochi loved Kenma’s new chest.

After gems healed enough the doctors were comfortable with him moving around, Mochi had jumped onto his chest, noticing his lack of curves there.

She almost instantly fell asleep on there, purring contentedly and Kenma just smiled, nearly crying at the sheer joy from the feeling of Mochi’s rumblings on his chest.

Mochi didn’t like the fact she had to prop her head up due to the lack of space, and Kenma just felt self-conscious, so now?

He’d never dream of kicking Mochi off of him, especially when they both were comfortable and happy like this.

* * *

“Kuroo,” Kenma said. He’d recently cut his hair, which had been about mid-back before now fell to his shoulders. He’d dyed the tips again, because he liked the fade, and glanced behind him.

No one would recognize him; it was a convenience store. He still felt like someone would say something about him not being a man, and he’d break down if someone did.

He’d be starting his testosterone shots tomorrow, so that was a positive. His too-high voice, which he kept low to avoid attention, would be a lower pitch.

Maybe he’d be more confident speaking then.

“Oh! Hey, Ka- Kenma, sorry. How are you?” Kuroo said, waving him over.

“Pretty good. Mochi’s loved the change, mom and dad have been extremely supportive, and I’m starting T tomorrow. I’m feeling a little more confident…” he trailed off, glancing at his toes as they rubbed on the polished tile. 

“Really? I’m happy for you, Kenma. You’ve been extremely brave with this, and I’m glad your parents weren’t annoying ‘bout it. If they were I would have-”

“Kuroo, it’s fine, they didn’t.” He placed a hand in his friend's arm.

The child’s crouch guard was nice, he noticed, as he glanced down again while quickly removing his hand.

He seemed normal, from a perspective of someone who didn’t know him that well, he thought.

Apparently the cashier did as well, considering he was addressed as ‘Sir’ rather than ‘Ma’am.’ Gone were the days he’d wear beanies to get as close to masculine as he could.

He smiled softly for the umptenth time since his transitition.

* * *

“Kuroo, they’re gonna stare! They’re all gonna hate me, they’re gonna judge me, and I’m going to have to move schools-”

“It’ll be fine. We’re in science together, right? Third period? Tell me about it then. If anything does anything, tell me their name and I’ll make sure they don’t try it again, okay? And I’ve told you to call me Tetsurou!”

“O-Okay.” He took a breath, and stepped into view of the school, Kuroo right next to him.

He squeezed his friend’s hand for comfort, which Kuroo returned. 

He didn’t deserve his amazing friend, but Kuroo stayed with him anyways.

Kenma glanced to the floor, avoiding the eyes of both friends and threats as he walked to the gate.

Kuroo switched his hand to around his shoulder, and Kenma felt slightly more grounded.

He heard the whispers, but didn’t focus on them. They were a background noise. His parents had changed his name and pronouns on the rooster, so the teacher should be fine with it.

Right?

Kuroo, tapped him on the shoulder as he neared the door, and Kenma saw that there was a clear path to his locker. He switched his shoes and got his homework before rushing.

He felt their gazes on him and he gulped as he sat down in class.

He was first, thankfully, and pulled out his phone while he waited.

* * *

“How’d it go?” Tetsurou asked. Kenma recalled it fondly. The teacher introduced him, and those students had been rather open-minded and did their best to refer to him properly.

Several messed up, but it was the thought that counted after all, and they always corrected themselves.

“Pretty good. The teacher and peers were decent.” He glanced up to see the teacher writing into he board.

Attendance would be next class, and his name would be called out. That would be the real test.

Otumura-Sensei had always been strict and old-fashioned, did everything by paper so he didn’t have to learn how to use Roogle.

Kenma didn’t mind that much; it was an inconvenience, but so was not swimming despite the workout and calories he’d burn from it. 

He heaved a breath, hoping that they were just as accepting. For now though, he tried to focus on the assignment so he didn’t have homework.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if I got anything wrong with the process, let me know. Any queerphobia comments will be removed, but why would you comment on a work with queer characters if you’re queerphobic?


End file.
